


Кровь на зубах

by theotterone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Public Hand Jobs, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotterone/pseuds/theotterone
Summary: Широ впервые чувствует кровь на языке, и досталась она ему с губ Кита.





	Кровь на зубах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with blood on his teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358895) by [riverbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/pseuds/riverbanks). 



> Спасибо котику Perfect_Criminal за бетинг <3
> 
> Для Air Force Felicity <3

Широ впервые чувствует кровь на языке и досталась она ему с губ Кита. 

Вторник, на часах 20:50, Широ выходит из супермаркета, и в пакетах у него такого рода припасы, какие в военторге не добудешь - взять хотя бы неуставные сладости и дезодорант, не пахнущий грязными носками - и видит Кита, который сидит на бордюре и скалится на него, как дикий волк, как лев: лицо у него всё в красном, и кровь капает с кончика носа на дорожное покрытие. Четверокурсников, с которыми Широ столкнулся плечами, заходя магазин, уже и след простыл, и он смутно догадывается, что кровь на Китовой футболке принадлежат не ему одному. 

Кит не сопротивляется, когда Широ поднимает его на ноги, потянув за руку, и толкает в тень, подальше от камер наблюдения. Он тащит Кита в тёмный переулок рядом с туалетными кабинками и сворачивает, так что теперь они оказываются позади здания заправки, а Кит мёртвым грузом волочит ноги за ним следом. Широ тихо матерится, роняет пакеты на землю и толкает Кита к стене. 

\- Меня пятнадцать минут не было, - злобно шипит он, берёт Кита за подбородок и приподнимает, чтобы поближе рассмотреть непотребство у него на лице. - Как ты вечно умудряешься встревать в неприятности? 

У него до сих кровь идёт носом, но Кит невозмутимо пожимает плечами: 

\- Слишком много пиздели. 

Широ морщится и вздыхает раздраженно - он устал повторять одно и то же.

\- Сколько раз тебе говорить - они не стоят твоего… 

\- Не про меня, - говорит Кит, прерывая краткие, но ободряющие слова поддержки, которые он слышал уже тысячу раз. - Про тебя. Про тебя они пиздели. 

Рука, сжимающая челюсть Кита, на секунду застывает, а потом хватка слабнет и переходит в лёгкое прикосновение, большой палец мягко проходится по подбородку. Широ чувствует как во всем теле спадает напряжение - злость проходит и плечи опускаются. Он поджимает губы, остывая под взглядом Кита. Нащупав платок у себя в кармане, Широ достает его и вытирает кровь со щеки Кита, а потом держит у него под носом, дожидаясь, пока уймётся сердце. 

\- Ну, моего внимания они тоже не стоят, - сообщает он, осторожно промакивая смазанные пятна крови у Кита на лице, стараясь не сделать ещё хуже. - И я не желаю, чтобы ты защищал мою честь кулаками, ясно? 

\- Ясно, - глухо вторит ему Кит, уставившись в какую-то точку у Широ на шее.

Широ склоняет голову набок, шагает ещё ближе к Киту, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза и кивает на камеры наблюдения, которые смотрят в противоположную от них сторону, снимая его красный эйрбайк, припаркованный у бензоколонки. 

\- Кит, я серьёзно. Если мы попадемся на такой драке, нас обоих могут отчислить. 

\- Ясно, - повторяет Кит, но Широ уже видит - это не обещание, что такое больше не повторится, а скорее заверение в том, что такое больше не повторится при свидетелях.

Кит, будто в трансе, всё ещё не сводит глаз с шеи Широ, пока тот приводит в порядок его лицо. Он стирает кровь вокруг носа и проводит по нему большим пальцем, чтобы проверить не сломан ли. Широ так занят обработкой Китовых ран, что почти забывает, отчего был так зол. А потом он промакивает кровь в уголке его рта, и Кит вдруг шипит, дёргается и врезается ему в бедро. И тут Широ чувствует. 

\- … ты издеваешься? - едва слышно шепчет он, распахнув глаза в равной мере от ужаса и от желания расхохотаться над нелепостью всей этой сцены. 

Кит прижимается стояком к его бедру, не отводя взгляда, и подаётся вперёд, слегка притираясь к нему, чтобы дать понять - нет, ничуть не издевается, просто у него встал от небольшой потасовки на заправке в 21:00 в будний день, когда он решил вступиться за честь Широ против очередных неудачников со старшего курса, плакавшихся по поводу его показателей на симуляторе. 

\- Нет, слушай, мы не можем тут этим заниматься, - говорит Широ, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам. Ему внезапно становится не по себе, как будто кто-то направил на них прожектор, но Кит уже берёт его за руку и тянет, направляет вниз, пока ладонь Широ не накрывает его через штаны, и от этого прикосновения у Кита так сбивается дыхание, что у Широ все предохранители сгорают прежде, чем его окончательно охватывает страх быть пойманным. 

Широ пытается отстраниться, воззвать к голосу разума - попадись они на драке, их бы отчислили, но если он попадётся на дрочке Киту, то их попросту арестуют - но тут Кит стонет его имя, продолжая притираться к его руке, и Широ забывает обо всем на свете.

Он тащит Кита дальше в переулок, за мусорку, где так темно, что они едва друг друга видят, зато там они вне поля зрения камер и проезжающих мимо машин. И на этот раз, толкнув Кита к стене, он наклоняется и прикусывает ему впадинку под челюстью. Кит тяжело дышит ему на ухо и вцепляется пальцами в его волосы, пока Широ ласкает его промежность через джинсы, чувствуя, как тот становится всё твёрже под его прикосновениями. 

\- Ты прости…, - выдыхает Кит, пока Широ возится с молнией на джинсах. - Я стараюсь… 

\- Я знаю, - бормочет Широ ему в шею, выцеловывая дорожку к уху. Разделавшись с молнией и пуговицей, он залезает пальцами Киту в трусы, берётся за член и несильно тянет. Киту этого хватает, чтобы застонать громче, и впечатление от этого звука как от выстрела посреди тихой ночи. 

“Ш-ш-ш”, шепчет Широ ему в волосы и щекой чувствует, как Кит судорожно кивает и трется о его ладонь - ещё. Широ выполняет просьбу, сжимает его член крепче и дрочит жёстко и быстро - у них нет времени на легкие прикосновения и нежности, когда в любую секунду кто-нибудь может выйти с чёрного хода, чтобы выбросить мусор. Широ чувствует, как по позвоночнику пробегает волна страха и вздрагивает, раздражаясь сам на себя за то, что в штанах становится тесно - у него тут карьера на волоске висит, зато его член явно в восторге от того, что их могут застукать. 

Он прижимается к Киту, впечатываясь в него, и сбитое дыхание Кита, его тихие вздохи в плечо Широ, прожигают дорогу прямиком к его члену. Широ не трогает себя, обращая всё своё внимание на член Кита, проходясь подушечкой большого пальца по расщелине, растирая смазку по головке, стягивая крайнюю плоть чуть пониже, и двигает рукой быстрее.

\- Я знаю, что ты стараешься, - шепчет Широ ему на ухо, ослабляя хватку, позволяя Киту толкаться ему в руку. - Но я хочу, чтобы ты старался немного сильнее, хорошо? Не втягивай нас в это. 

Кит сглатывает, запрокидывает голову и снова кивает, закрывая глаза. 

\- Ты лучше их всех, - задыхаясь, выговаривает он, двигая бёдрами в такт с кулаком Широ. 

Широ фыркает и целует его в мочку уха.

\- Так же, как и ты. Но, - он касается губами ссадины у Кита на подбородке, - это ничего не значит. 

Кит глядит на него чуть нахмурившись, как будто хочет поспорить, но в то же время - нет. 

\- Просто будь самым лучшим пилотом, - продолжает Широ, сжимая член Кита у основания так, что тот вздрагивает всем телом. - И если они не могут за тобой угнаться, то это их проблемы. Ты им ничего не должен. 

Уголки губ Кита ползут вверх, медленная ухмылка озаряет его лицо даже в темноте, и Широ хочется жадно проглотить его приглушенный смех, который так редко можно услышать. 

\- Дурная слава достаётся только мне, - смеётся Кит. - Но ты тоже хорош, отличничек. 

В отместку Широ снова сжимает его член, и на этот раз Кит не может сдержать стон, который кажется Широ таким громким, что теперь он уверен - их слышит весь город. Он отстраняется и смотрит Киту в лицо - на наливающийся под глазом синяк, который им придётся как-то замазывать, на его приоткрытый рот и на то, как тяжело Кит дышит от того, что Широ подводит его всё ближе и ближе к разрядке. 

Кровь у него под носом уже подсохла, зато рана на губе снова лопнула от того, как отчаянно он пытался сдерживать стоны, так что тонкая струйка сползает на подбородок, а нижняя губа у него окрашена красным, и это завораживает Широ. Он сухо сглатывает, наклоняется и слизывает этот след - от подбородка к уголку губ, чувствуя, как горчит на языке кровь Кита, когда тот притягивает его для поцелуя, проходясь ногтями по вискам. Широ сжимает его крепче и Кит стонет ему в рот, а Широ дрочит ему жёстко, быстро, ещё раз, и тогда Кит застывает, содрогается и кончает Широ в руку, называя его по имени и прикусывая губы. 

Теперь даже самый тихий звук невозможно громко отдаётся в ушах. Лёгкое топотание крыс в переулке звучит так, будто вокруг них марширует целый батальон. Он мигом застегивает джинсы Кита, руки у него затекли, а пальцы трясутся, а Кит тает и приваливается к нему. Возбуждение проходит, и всё становится слишком громким и слишком ярким, это было сумасбродство и им пора убираться отсюда. 

Едва держась на ногах и спотыкаясь, Кит выбирается из объятий Широ - его всё ещё штырит от драки и ведёт от оргазма. Опираясь одной рукой на стену, он направляется обратно к заправке, и Широ приходится проморгаться, чтобы самому очнуться от ступора и пойти следом за Китом. Он подбирает пакеты с покупками, бегом догоняет его и шагает рядом - достаточно близко на случай, если Кит споткнётся, достаточно далеко, чтобы камеры зафиксировали всего лишь двух кадетов, которые запрыгивают на эйрбайк и возвращаются на базу. Ничего примечательного. За исключением того, что Широ слишком поздно вспоминает, что надо бы достать платок и протереть руку, прежде чем надеть перчатки. 

Кит надевает шлем и садится позади него, выпрямив спину. Между ними пристойное расстояние, по которому можно сказать, что они просто скатались в город за припасами, и вовсе не пытались провести время вместе или "задружиться". Широ прикусывает себе язык и снова чувствует этот резкий привкус. Когда-нибудь они на самом деле не будут никому ничего должны, но всё, что у него есть сейчас, это Кит, который держится за пассажирскую ручку байка, а не за его талию. 

\- Я буду сильнее стараться, - кричит ему Кит, но его голос звучит приглушенно из-под шлема, да и нарастающий гул ветра под байком не помогает. 

Широ заводит руку назад, чтобы дважды похлопать его по бедру. Он чувствует, как под ногтями у него высыхает сперма Кита, и ухмыляется под шлемом, так что никто этого не видит и никто не может попрекнуть его уставом и кровью на зубах. 

Стараться тут не поможет, но пока что это всё, что они могут.


End file.
